Crash and Burn
by Emania
Summary: When Inuyasha's wounded both physically and mentally, how can Kagome let him know she's still there for him? One-shot, song-fic. So sugary sweet and fluffy it'll make your teeth decay!


**A/N:**  Okay, I don't know what's happened at the beginning of this little piece, I don't know what will happen after this little piece.  It's a one-shot, stand alone song-fic, in, essentially, its purest form, since Kag is singing.  It's also so sugary sweet and fluffy that it makes the cavities I don't have hurt.  I will probably never write another…_nothing…_as fluffy as this.  It makes me wince, but, Lilac thought it was good, and I did have it there, so…*shrug*  It's being posted just for the hell of it.  Still…*looks around* You've been warned!!

**Disclaimer:**  Nope.  Don't own 'em.  Not Kagome and Inuyasha, not the song, **_Crash and Burn_ either, which is from the amazingly fluffy brain of ****_Savage_********_Garden_.  **

**Rating:**  Mild G, probably, unless you count the fluff quotient.  

**Crash and Burn**

**_By: Emania_**

Kagome watched as he took in each labored breath, steadily, but oh so painfully.  She wished there was something she could do but just sit here.  She wished there was a way he could know that she was here for him, that she would hold him…

_Stay away from him, he's a demon!_

The look in his eyes was like he had finally crashed, like he knew he was going to fall and couldn't take anymore and was about to burn out, and didn't want to take her with him, but…but she would be there for him and she just wished there was a way for her to tell him that.  She wished there was a way she could tell him he wouldn't be alone…

In the back of her mind, a song's refrain started to play itself…

What was that song?  

She started to hum it, trying to remember it.  

_"When you feel all alone," _hervoice started softly, unsurely, the words coming to her mind as if she were merely singing along with the singer in her mind_.  "And the world has turned its back on you,"_ she remembered Inuyasha's face as he tried to wash the blood off his hands.  "_Give me a moment please," her voice was gaining in strength, the words starting to mean something to her heart, starting to take on her message to him.She touched his chest, where his heart beat wildly still.__"To__ tame your wild, wild heart."  Was it her imagination, but did his heart seem to slow under her palm?  She used her other hand to wipe the sweat off his brow.  "_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,"_ she watched him frown in his sleep.  Could he be hearing her?__ " It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold," she could feel the truth to her words and tried to convey that through her touch, her voice._ "When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore…"_ she sighed, gently caressing his cheek.  __"Let me be the one you call," the prayer was clear in her voice._ " If you jump I'll break your fall.  Lift you up and fly away with you into the night," _she smiled at him._ "If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart.  If you need to crash,"_ she took his hand in hers.  "_Then crash and burn," _she squeezed his hand and knew she felt a slight pressure in return. "_You're not alone," _she whispered._

He shifted, gasping as if in the throes of a nightmare.  She reached into her mind for the rest of the song, hoping to soothe him.  She so wished she could help him, and she let that show in her voice. _"When you feel all alone," she sang. "__And a loyal friend is hard to find… You're caught in a one way street," she watched him struggle with the nightmare.  "__With the monsters in your head," He mumbled and his hands seemed to be searching for something.  __When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day…" She held them to still them and felt him clutch at her._

She leaned in close to him and repeated the chorus.  _"Let me be the one you call.  If you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart…If you need to crash, then crash and burn… You're not alone."_

She watched as he took a deep breath and slowly, his movements calmed and his breathing steadied again.  She swallowed to keep out the tears from her eyes, but she couldn't keep the emotion from her voice.  "_Cause there has always been heartache and pain, and when it's over you'll breathe again…"_ she clutched at his hand as much as he was clutching at hers.  "_You'll breathe again," _she said emphatically, as if through her words she could make it happen.  She watched as his breathing finally eased into peaceful sleep again.  

She took a moment to watch him and gently smoothed the hair away from his forehead, caressing the moist skin as she did.  _"When you feel all alone, and the world has turned its back on you…"_ she swallowed hard to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't keep a tear from falling silently down her cheek.  "_Give me a moment please," she placed her hand over his heart again, feeling its comforting rhythm.  "__to_ tame your wild, wild heart…"__

She felt a slight stir before her and she turned back to look at Inuyasha to find his eyes slowly opening, his hold on her hand tightening with wakefulness.  She smiled, but she couldn't hide the trail of her tears.  

"Kagome?" he blinked at her.  "You're crying?"

She smiled.  "Only a little."

He sighed.  "I had the strangest dream…" he whispered as he tried to get up.  

Kagome gently helped him.  "Oh yeah?  What did you dream?"

"I was lost in darkness, I couldn't find my way back, but…" his brow creased as he tried to bring together the fading threads of dream.  "but I kept hearing your voice, and it lead me back…" he trailed off as he looked at her.  "Your voice brought me back."

Kagome threw herself against him, hugging him tightly.  "You'll never be alone, Inuyasha…never."

Slowly, as if afraid he would break her, Inuyasha's arms circled Kagome's waist and brought her tighter against him.

+~+~+~

**A/N: **There you go…you were warned, weren't you?  Now you know I wasn't kidding.  I would appreciate reviews, just cause…well, I'm a review hog, but if you're just going to tell me it made _your_ cavities hurt, then please don't bother cause I've got enough guilt on my conscience from posting it in the first place!!  ^_^


End file.
